As electronic devices become smaller, a need for compact power supplies is growing. In many cases the area provided for the power supply is extremely small and surrounding components can be extremely sensitive to heat produced by the power supply. Therefore, it is desirable to have a small, low component count, cool running power supply capable of producing sufficient DC power for compact electronic devices from an AC power source.